


Nourishment of the Heart

by braimehaikus



Series: Life on Tarth [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: Jaime and Brienne share a meal
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Life on Tarth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755802
Kudos: 12





	Nourishment of the Heart

**flavor symphony**

**so tempting to the spirit**

**touching tongues and hearts**

****

****

****

****

[ **pictures from virgin-who-cannot-drive's tumblr** ](https://virgin-who-cannot-drive.tumblr.com/post/63007251543/brienne-jaime-game-of-thrones-season-3)


End file.
